Morbi Pectoris
by Walking In Circles
Summary: AU Drabble, Set after CoR. Kyra ran away from Riddick 7 years ago when he learned of an important secret she kept from him. Finally he has found her. They both have important decisions to make, let's hope they make the right ones.
1. One

_So I've been reading Droxy's 'She Waits' for Harry Potter, and I thought "Hmm...what an interesting way to write." I know that hers was built off of challenges and such, but mine isn't. I'm just trying it out. Every chapter is only 100 words. I don't have anything planned out either, just to warn you. This fic is completely AU. Kyra and Riddick are going to be very OOC at times, but I would rather everyone just think of this as it's own story, not something that follows canon or any type of fanon._

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

I sat in front the mirror in my room, slowly brushing my hair as I reflected on the events of today. 

I turned when I heard a creak, but saw nothing. I went back to my mirror, and gasped when I saw his face, staring from behind me.

"What do you want?" I remained facing the mirror.

"You know why I'm here."

"Yes, I suppose I do. But how did you find me?"

"I was passing by. Saw your name on the news."

"Oh," I sighed. My brush fell on to the carpet as I rushed to get the door.


	2. Two

_Exactly 100 words_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Kyra and Riddick._

* * *

He quickly overwhelmed me, of course.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." He gripped my arm painfully and shoved me back in my chair.

"Why now Riddick? You saw the news report; what I've done with my life here. Couldn't you have waited another ten years?" I wanted to scream at him, but I knew that would set him off.

"Don't pretend like what you're doing here is that important to you," he said, with an exasperated look on his face

"How can you say that? You have no idea how close we are to finding it."


	3. Three

_Exactly 100 words_

* * *

It had been six years since I last saw him: Riddick. The man I loved. I would have done anything for him back then, but not anymore.

After the fiasco with the Necromongers, I decided to finish the schooling I had started as a child. I told him what I wanted to do, and he reluctantly allowed me. With his newly acquired empire, there was nothing he couldn't do; no one he couldn't influence.

Though I didn't have the credits, I was 'accepted' into a university on Optime Fero, a planet that served the Necromongers as a 'port of call'.


	4. Four

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

I knew that everyone at the university thought I was stupid; just the 'pet' of the new Lord Marshal. I worked hard to show everyone that I was good enough to be there. It took me six long years to complete my Ph.D. in molecular biology, but I did it. 

Soon after, I became ill. The doctors on Optime Fero couldn't explain my illness, so I traveled to Sanum, where they have the best medical facilities money can buy. I was diagnosed with a rare genetic disease that affects the brain. They said it would kill me in fifteen years.

* * *

_Note: It's pronounced "Op-tee-may Fair-Oh'_


	5. Five

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"I don't understand why finding this cure is so important to you." Riddick looked at me, and I knew I had to tell him the truth. 

"It's important to me…because…because I was diagnosed with Joran Syndrome four years ago, Riddick. I've only got eleven years left. Probably even less. I'm in Stage Two right now, and the treatments won't work for much longer."

"Kyra…"

"Let me finish. The symptoms for Stage Two include temporary loss of sight and hearing, seizures, hypersensitivity to pain, involuntary spasms, and in most cases…internal hemorrhaging. After the hemorrhaging is detected, I'll move into Stage Three."


	6. Six

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"'Stage Three' is just another phrase for 'I'll die', isn't it Kyra?" He spoke softly and evenly to me. I realized he was trying not to yell at me for not telling him sooner. 

"Yeah. I suppose it is." The two of us silently gazed at one another. "I'm sorry I never told you Riddick. I'm sorry I never told you about leaving Optime Fero, and having this disease…" I felt extremely pitiful just then.

"It's okay Kyra. You don't have to be sorry for that. There is only _one thing_ you should be sorry for, and you know it."


	7. Seven

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"_No_, Riddick, I don't feel sorry for that. You should know why I did what I did." 

"I really don't, Kyra. You could have told me about it, but you didn't. You just left."

"_Myra _deserves better than the life she would have had if I returned to you. If I had known that I was going to…die…I would have gone back. But it was too late." I stood from my dressing table and walked into the room I had tried to run to earlier. Riddick didn't stop me this time. I entered silently, motioning for him to follow me.


	8. Eight

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

During the spring break of my last year in college, I decided to call for Riddick so we could spend the week together. I only had one thing in mind, hormone-ridden young woman that I was. 

The moment we were alone in his room on the Basilica, I casually laid on his bed and asked him what we could possibly do for the week, with a wicked grin on my face the whole time. Took all of ten seconds to convince him.

The both of us were very irresponsible that week. I was pregnant when I got back to school.


	9. Nine

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

Being the overprotective man that he was, Riddick was having me watched by someone while I was in school. I never found out who it was, but I knew that he or she must have sent word I was pregnant. 

By the time I was graduated and Myra was born, the police on Optime Fero were searching for me. I stayed hidden under an assumed identity. But soon I got sick, and I had to leave for Sanum.

I knew Riddick would come for me, that he would probably take Myra, and kill me for hiding his child from him.


	10. Ten

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"It's why you came here, isn't it. You were going to kill me and take Myra back," I whispered to him as I sat on the edge of Myra's bed. 

"I didn't see an alternative. You wouldn't have come back, and you wouldn't have given her up, willingly." His voice rumbled through my chest and I felt like crying. He may have loved me, but he was not a forgiving man; and I hated him for it.

"The alternative was to not come looking for us at all." I brushed back Myra's brown curls from her eyes as she slept.


	11. Eleven

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

He changed the subject. 

"I didn't know we had a girl. Myra is a nice name." I detected an uncharacteristic emotion in his voice.

"My roommate at the university suggested it. It means many different things: the light of god; wonderful; song. Myra is all those things to me. If it weren't for her, I would just give up and let this disease kill me. She's all I got to live for now."

"I don't figure largely in your life anymore, I suppose?" He was disappointed with what I had said, and very strangely I felt upset that he was.


	12. Twelve

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"I didn't mean it like that Riddick. You will always matter to me. You're the father of my little girl. You are the only man in my life who ever meant anything to me." I didn't know what I was doing. Just being in his presence made me fall in love with him all over again. I stood from Myra's bed and embraced Riddick like I would never get to touch him again.

"Kyra, don't…" He tried to push me away, but I didn't budge.

"I would have come back…if I didn't know you would kill me on the spot."


	13. Thirteen

_Exactly 100 words_

* * *

"Well, we should go I don't want to wake her." I took his hand and led him out to my kitchen. 

The lights turned on when I touched the handle on the refrigerator. "Internal sensors…Do you want anything to drink?" He wasn't even looking at me; he was studying the photos I had on the counter. "I've got vodka and whiskey in the bar if you'd rather…" I slammed the refrigerator door closed to get his attention.

"Yeah, I could use something…whiskey sounds good 'bout now." He picked up one of the photos, one I didn't want him to see.


	14. Fourteen

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Riddick shoved the picture at me in anger. 

"Now, first of all Riddick, I don't want to hear that language in this house." I took the photo from him and examined it. It was one from a few years ago when I first came to planet I'm on now. I was kissing a man with blonde hair who had his back turned to the camera. "Secondly, this guy…he's my boyfriend, Logan Bradshaw."

"_What?_" He advanced on me.

"Please, you'll wake Myra! Listen, he works with me at the lab…I was upset…a-and he was there…"


	15. Fifteen

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"It's just a thing, Riddick, I don't love him. You're the only one…" He had me backed up against the sink. 

"You've been sleeping with him haven't you? Don't lie to me or I'll know it."

"No, I swear. I've never let it get that far." I slipped away and went to the bar. As I made us drinks I heard him growling while he thought. Suddenly I heard a glass hit the floor and shatter.

"Kyra? What is it?" In panic, I had dropped to the floor, and he came immediately to my side.

"I can't…Riddick, I can't see!"


	16. Sixteen

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"What can I do?" He almost sounded concerned. Slowly I regained my composure and tried to think about where I had put my pills. 

"Um…up in the cupboard…the top left one, next to the stove, there are some bottles of pills, I need the…the small yellow-ish ones…" I hoped that those were the right pills, there were so many I kept forgetting what treated what.

Riddick returned a few seconds later with the bottle and a glass of water. After I swallowed two of the little yellow capsules, he carried me to my living room, laying me on the loveseat.


	17. Seventeen

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"It should be an hour or so before my sight returns, I'm not sure." I heard a creak and knew Riddick had sat in the black leather chair that was in a low-lighted part of the living room. I had placed the chair there a long time ago, with him in mind. 

"How many times has this happened?" There was that concern again.

"Three or four times, I'm not sure. My memory isn't so good lately." I heaved a sigh and turned my head away from Riddick's direction. "I've got pills for that too. Luckily they haven't stopped working yet."


	18. Eighteen

_Exactly 100 words_.

* * *

"Before I got the pills for my memory, one day I left Myra at the babysitter's house. I just came home and made myself dinner and a drink. It wasn't until the sitter called that I remembered Myra. Of course I couldn't just tell a five year old girl her mom forgot about her, so I told her that I thought I had found a breakthrough in the cure and had to stay late to test it."

"She knows then?"

"About my disease? No. She only knows I'm working on a cure that will help a lot of people someday."


	19. Nineteen

_Exactly 100 words_

* * *

Over the next hour, as my sight slowly returned, Riddick and I talked about Myra and all the things her and I had done together. I told him how she was placed in an advanced class, one that was learning at a third grade level instead of first. He seemed very pleased with that information.

He eventually asked me about Logan. I told him that Logan came to work at the lab shortly after I did, and one night, while I was particularlydepressed and not paying attention to anything anyone was saying, I had accidentally agreed to a date.


	20. Twenty

_Exactly 100 words_

* * *

The more I told Riddick about mine and Logan's relationship, the more comfortable he seemed to be with it. I was eventually able to make him understand that Logan was only there for when I got bored, and I had no feelings for the young man whatsoever. 

"How are your eyes doing? You seeing everything okay?"

"They're fine now, thank you" Riddick stood up and crossed the room to check for himself. My face turned bright red when he made me follow his finger with my eyes, but I obliged because I understood that he had to test for himself.


	21. TwentyOne

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"Riddick, I really think I should go to bed, it's almost eleven and I have to go into the lab for a few hours tomorrow." I made to leave, but Riddick sat down next to me and grasped my arm so I couldn't go. "What are you doing?" His body was very close to mine, very close. I felt something inside me jolt. 

"I have one more question for you." His voice was unnaturally soft and quiet; he was feeling the same thing I was. "If you find the cure to this thing…will you come back, with Myra? And stay?"


	22. TwentyTwo

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"Riddick…" I didn't know how to respond at first. The answer in my mind was 'I don't know', but part of me wanted to say 'yes, of course, in fact let's have sex on the floor right now!' I closed my eyes and mentally slapped myself for thinking such lewd thoughts at a moment like this. 

"Kyra?" My eyes opened and I gazed seriously at Riddick.

"Yes, Riddick, I will come back to you if I'm able to find the solution. But…if I'm not, and I die…I have to ask you to do something you might not be comfortable with."


	23. TwentyThree

_Exactly 100 words_

* * *

"At this point I'd do just about anything for you." The sincerity of his words almost touched me, but I had to continue. 

"In my will, I've left everything to Myra. But she'll only be thirteen…So if I die, I want you to take her to the Basilica to live with you."

"Kyra! I don't think…" He truly was shocked. It was odd to see him that way.

"I know that you think you could never raise a child, let alone a teenager, but I want her to know you. I want her to be _your_ daughter. Not just mine."


	24. TwentyFour

_Exactly 100 words_

* * *

"In fact," I continued, "Tomorrow I want her to meet you properly. She already knows all about you, so there won't be a problem there."

"Kyra, I can't do that just yet."

"You can't? Why not? You're here now aren't you? Just stay until…" Riddick stood and moved away from me towards the front door.

"That's just it, I can't stay. I have to go soon. I've got an empire to watch over, remember?"

"But….surely they can get along without you for a few days…"

"They can, they have before. But I never told them I was leaving this time."


	25. TwentyFive

_ Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"Oh. I understand. They must really be…worried." 'Worried' really wasn't the right word to describe the situation in the Basilica when their Lord Marshal suddenly disappears. 'Psychotic'was more like it.

"Yeah, Toal has probably…honestly you don't want to know." I always hated it when he talked about any of his generals, as if they all hadn't tried to murder him multiple times. "Are you going to be okay tomorrow, Kyra?"

"Oh… I'll be fine. I won't tell Myra that you 'visited'." I stood up and approached him. "Are you going to come back? When should I expect a visit?"


	26. TwentySix

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"I'll be back in a week or two, I can't be sure." He opened the door and looked back at me, as if he expected something. The look in his eyes gave away what he thought I was going to do. He thought I was just going to say 'Wait!' and jump into his arms so he couldn't leave. I had done that in the past, and it didn't work. 

I don't know why he thought I would do that now. We just reunited, and he only came here with the thought of opening one or two of my arteries.


	27. TwentySeven

_Exactly 100 words_

* * *

In a soft and solemn voice, I said goodbye and walked into the kitchen to reset my coffee pot for a later hour in the morning. For many seconds I expected to hear the door click shut, but I didn't. A boot softly hitting the tiled floor told me he wasn't going to leave without some sign that I still loved him. Typical of that man, always needing a little bit of reassurance in every aspect of life. I turned around to face him. 

"I know what you expect me to do right now, and it's not going to happen."


	28. TwentyEight

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"And what is it that I'm expecting you to do?" 

"You are expecting me to do exactly what I did the last time you left me for an indefinite amount of time." Suddenly he laughed at me. Genuinely laughed. It was short, yes, but I was so surprised my mouth was hanging open.

"Actually, I was going to ask for a number I could call you at, to let you know when I was coming back." Wide-eyed and still gaping, I wrote down my mobile number and work number on a bit of paper, and quickly handed it to him.


	29. TwentyNine

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

He pocketed the paper and left, the door clicking shut behind him.

I took a deep breath to settle down, and made my way back to my room, turning off all the lights as I went. For a second I was surprised to see my bed made, but I remembered I hadn't even managed to get in it before he surprised me. My glasses were on the floor, untouched since I swung around to escape him. The shade on the window was up, allowing me to see the city below. The city that always seemed to move on without me.


	30. Thirty

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

What was left of my life was passing me by. Myra was practically being raised by babysitters; people other than me. I had barely even seen what there was of the city besides the research center and the various municipal complexes. Late into the night, I stood there and watched the city. 

All those people down there who were still awake were probably living their lives to the fullest, and here I am, dying. My accomplishments have so far amounted to nothing but footnotes in medical dictionaries and encyclopedias. My death will most likely be mentioned as 'poor and untimely'.


	31. ThirtyOne

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

Anger at myself steadily grew through the night as I recalled every time I turned down a party or an outing with my colleagues. So much time was lost that I could never get back. So much time with the ones I loved… 

It was three in the morning before I decided to get some sleep. The dreams came quickly. They were of a time when I had a real family, and I was happy. But eventually that dream always melts away to a vision of me, alone in a dark void.

That happy life can never be mine again.


	32. ThirtyTwo

_Exactly 100 words.

* * *

_

Only when I woke up five hours later, did I remember that Logan was coming to take me and Myra out to breakfast. Fumbling to check the clock, I accidentally knocked the lamp off my nightstand, and it shattered on the floor.

"Are you okay?" A voice said, coming from the kitchen. It was Logan.

"Shit, shit, shit." I cursed a couple more times through gritted teeth as I rushed to grab a change of clothes before I showered. I didn't want to speak to him just yet.

"I heard a crash… what happened to the… I'll get a broom."


	33. ThirtyThree

_Exactly 100 words._

_

* * *

_

Logan came back with a broom, while I just stood there, clothes clutched in my arms.

"Uhh… I'm going to… shower. I'll be out in…thirty minutes." I didn't bother to thank him for cleaning up the shattered lamp before I slammed the bathroom door closed.

"Are you okay," he repeated. "You seem a little… off balance this morning." He paused for a response, which he didn't get. "Did something happen last night?"

"NO! No, of course not! Why would you think that?" The water started and muffled his response. "I didn't hear that, sorry! I'll be out a bit okay?"


	34. ThirtyFour

_Exactly 100 words.

* * *

_

Logan isn't a very extraordinary man. His hair is black and his eyes are brown; he is only one hundred and seventy centimeters in height, and about sixty-eight kilograms in weight.

To sum him up, he is average in appearance. So average in fact, that if you try to find him in a crowd, you'd have a hard time distinguishing him from everyone else.

And perhaps that's why I keep him. He helps me feel normal. He acts like a husband and a father for us, though he has no obligation to. I often wonder why I don't love him.


	35. ThirtyFive

_Exactly 100 words.

* * *

_

Of course, I never tell him that I don't love him. When he says he loves me, I say the same thing back, and we kiss for a few minutes, and go back to what we were doing.

Whenever he asks why we can't take our relationship to the next level, I never know what to say.

Somehow I think he understands that I can't ever love anyone again the way I loved the man before him. I always tell Logan that that man is long gone, and our love could never be again.

But now that story has changed.


	36. ThirtySix

Exactly 100 words

* * *

When I open the bathroom door, I smell bacon. I wander into the kitchen, where Myra is sitting at the counter eating a breakfast that Logan seems to have made.

I gingerly sit next to Myra, and Logan turns from the stove with a plate in hand, and sets it in front of me.

"You really didn't have to cook for us Logan; we could have just gone out."

"I like cooking for you. I rarely get to cook anymore." I knew what he meant. For everyone lately it was just take-outs and order-ins. There was no time for cooking.


	37. ThirtySeven

_Exactly 100 words

* * *

_

"Myra, why don't you finish up and get dressed. Mommy wants to talk to Logan for a few minutes." Myra smiled and said 'okay', placed her plate in the sink, and ran off to her room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Logan was cleaning up the kitchen now, ready for something unpleasant.

"It's about… last night. Something did happen," I sighed and squeezed the bridge of my nose.

"I could tell by the panic in your voice when I asked." He scrubbed the counter unnecessarily hard. What I was going to say wouldn't be taken easily.


	38. ThirtyEight

_Exactly 100 words.

* * *

_

"Last night… Myra's father showed up." I had never seen the intense look of shock on Logan's face before, and it almost frightened me.

"What? How? Why? You told me that…" Logan began to ramble. He accused me of lying, and started asking if I slept with the man, if Myra knew, and what the man had said. I couldn't get a word in for almost ten minutes.

"Would you stop referring to him as 'that man'?" I stood and walked away from him.

"Huh?"

"His name is Riddick. And everything I ever told you about him was a lie."


	39. ThirtyNine

_Exactly 100 words

* * *

_

Myra came in then, and as I looked into her silvery-blue eyes, I knew that I couldn't keep the truth from her anymore either.

"Both of you please sit down." They did as I asked without a question, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"What's going on Mommy?"

"Sweetheart, I'm going to tell you about your father. The truth this time." Myra's mouth fell open, and it stayed that way all through my story of how Riddick and I met, and all about our second encounter. The two of them were mesmerized. Our story was better than fiction.


	40. Forty

_Exactly 100 words

* * *

_

When I came up to the part when I almost died, Myra was still confused about how 'daddy killed that Lordy guy' and Logan wondered how I could have survived such an injury. Not wanting to confuse Myra even more with all the medical talk, I simply said the doctors were able to help me, and I moved on to when I went to school and soon to when I got pregnant. I omitted my disease without any trouble.

"It's been seven years since then. But, he's found me now… and I really don't want to hide from him anymore."


	41. FortyOne

_Exactly 100 words_.

* * *

Later on, the bus came to take Myra to school, and Logan and I finally had time to talk seriously.

"Now that he is back, Logan, we can't continue this relationship"

"You seem to have forgotten that three years ago, when we started this relationship, you swore to me that if he ever showed up, you were going to tell him that you didn't love him anymore."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I never realized the depth of my feelings for him until last night. Please Logan, you have to understand." Logan could only stare at me with flaming implication.


	42. FortyTwo

_Exactly 100 words

* * *

_

Shortly after I started to cry because of Logan's shouts and accusing glares, he decided to leave so I could calm down, telling me he would be back tomorrow. Unbeknownst to me, he had already decided to never come back. And that was the last I saw of Logan Bradshaw.

I sat in silence for quite a while, contemplating what the rest of my life would be like now.

Would Riddick stay with me until I reach the end of my life? Would Myra accept him as her father, or would she reject him for having never been around before?


	43. FortyThree

_Exactly 100 words

* * *

_

Suddenly the vid screen in my kitchen began to beep. I had a call. I used a tissue to wipe my eyes and blow my nose before I answered.

And there was Riddick.

"I didn't think you would call so soon." My voice was hoarse and scratchy, and he noticed.

"Have you been crying, Kyra," he asked with a quizzical expression. I nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"I… I broke up with Logan. I told him how you 'visited' last night, and he didn't take the news very well. Myra knows too." I paused for a reply, but he didn't speak.


	44. FortyFour

_Exactly 100 words

* * *

_

"So what did you call for?" I continued when it became apparent he wasn't going to reply to my last comment.

"I wanted to ask you something." His expression went blank, and I felt worried. I nodded for him to continue. "My council has informed me that I'm to be restricted from leaving the Basilica for a while, you can guess the reason why." He paused and motioned to a door behind him. "There are guards outside my quarters watching my every move. To get to the point, I can't come back to see you for the next four months."


	45. FortyFive

_Exactly 100 words._

* * *

"But what about Myra? She expects to see you next week! It's going to break her heart to know she has to wait that long."

"Which brings me to the question I was going to ask. Since I can't leave the Basilica, I think you and Myra should come here."

"What about my work at the lab? All my experiments and research…"

"You can bring all of that with you. There are labs here you can use, and many people who you can work and correspond with if need be. You don't have to worry, Kyra, I haven't overlooked anything."


	46. FortySix

_Exactly 100 words_

* * *

"How are we going to get there?" 

"I'll order a small transport ship to pick you up at the port there. You know how to get there right?"

"Of course I do." I patiently remained quite while he explained to me the specifics of how and when and by whom I was going to be picked up. I simply sighed a 'see you later' when he finished speaking, and all he did was nod before the vid screen went blank.

Sinking to the floor, the sobs from earlier returned. But they soon evolved to laughter, for I was going home.


	47. FortySeven

_I sorta forgot about this. Sorry. After I post the few parts I had written before I stopped writing altogether, I plan on changing this story into a full chaptered fic, which will take some time._

* * *

That evening, Myra and I conducted our Friday night ritual: a movie and ice cream. Tonight she had chosen to watch her favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast.

"It's a little bit like yours and daddy's story, huh Mommy?" Her blue eyes shone with wonder as the workings in her mind connected the similarities, and I nodded to her.

I very much loved my daughter, with her innocence and curiosity. She was so special, in ways that even she couldn't comprehend. She did not know the pain of real life yet, and I dreaded the day when she would learn.


	48. FortyEight

While we watched the movie, I braided Myra's hair and hummed along with the music. Soon my mind drifted back in time to when Myra was a baby, and the day I had learned she was so much more special than I could have hoped. I wondered how I would explain it to Riddick. Would he understand? Perhaps he might be able to help me with the answer. I knew it couldn't have come from me, so it _must_ be him.

Coming out of my reverie, the movie was over, Myra was asleep, and I carried her off to bed.


	49. FortyNine

In the morning, I explained to Myra how Logan was probably not going to visit again, and that we were going to live with her father for a while. She accepted this news easily, much to my surprise. But then I remembered that she had that odd quality of not caring about anything either way; the same that did when I was younger.

"When are we gonna go," she inquired, while nonchalantly pushing her eggs around the plate.

"Oh, in a few days. We should start packing tomorrow. I've got some errands to run, do you want to come with?"


	50. Fifty

Five days later, we found ourselves at the port, with every item of clothing we owned stuffed into a few suitcases. We only had to wait an hour before an attendant told us our ship was here to pick us up.

Myra beamed a bright smile to everyone who passed us; obviously excited, for this was the going to be the first trip in space for her, at least the first she could remember.

Myra eagerly settled into her seat on the ship and I strapped her in before I left to go and have a talk with the pilot.


End file.
